Twisted
by Guitargirl007
Summary: Lilly and Miley are in college at UCLA and Lilly seems to be having some dreams that are leaving her confused.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm kinda new here but I've been a reader for awhile. For the most part, this work is entirely me, I just borrowed Miley and Lilly to step in for my counterparts. Hope you enjoy and I apologize now if this is not updated in a timely manner**.

**And unfortunately I do not own Hannah Montana, Disney-ABC or any of its production studios. Even though I hope to work for them soon. But that's a different story.**

Lilly Truscott had never imagined this would be happening. Her best friend, Miss Miley Stewart, was all over her. And she was enjoying every second of it.

"Miles….I…" Lilly struggled to say in between kisses. Miley wanted her to stop talking and she knew exactly how to do it.

"Shh..not now. We'll…..talk…later. Right….now….I want….you.." Miley whispered in a husky voice that only proceeded to turn Lilly on further.

Deciding it was pointless to keep protesting, Lilly gave into her desire and tilted her head deepening the that Miley had initiated, gladly welcoming her best friend. As the two grew more passionate, Lilly slowed laid Miley down onto her bed before proceeding to move from Miley's lips down her jaw line, to her neck. She knew she hit the spot when she heard a moan escape Miley's lips.

Wanting to continue pleasing her best friend, Lilly's hands which has been resting on Miley's waist tugged on the hemline of her shirt. As Lilly looked up and locked eyes with Miley, she knew there was nothing left to keep the two from each other from the look in Miley's eyes. As soon as Miley's shirt was discarded, their lips found each other again and reignited the passion that was burning inside.

As Lilly pulled back from the kiss, she was greeted not by the eyes of her new found lover but by the silent, black night of her bedroom. Once again she was woken from a slumber that was anything but peaceful. With her heart racing and perspiring profusely, the 20 year old glanced over at the digital clock that read 3:46 AM. When the time finally registered in her head she remembered why she woke up so suddenly.

Thoughts came flooding back to her. She had another dream, and this one had been even more clear than all the previous ones. The apartment. Her best friend. No strike that –her gorgeous best friend. Herself. And the kiss that started the chain reaction of events that followed, all played back through her mind like a movie. Thoughts that scared her.

_What the hell is going on? Why am I dreaming about my best friend like that? Yes, I love her but I am not _in_ love with her….or am I? _thought a very confused Lilly. _This wouldn't be so damn scary if I hadn't seemed to actually be enjoying it._

The thoughts continued to run through her head as she got up and slowly made her way out to the kitchenette. She glanced at the door to the bedroom her best friend occupied in the apartment they shared in Westwood, CA. When college finally came around and they both got accepted to UCLA, the most logical answer was for them to be roommates.

Lilly wondered what Miley would say if she told her about what was going on in her head. She couldn't figure it out. Were these real subconscious desires or just some strange way that her mind was manifesting what she really wanted? Having been practically like sisters since they met, she was positive she wouldn't hate her but what would she say? Would things be completely different between the two?

After grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge, Lilly turned to make her way back towards her room. Still in a daze from the blatantly erotic dream, she didn't notice her best friend coming out of her doorway until she practically ran into her.

"Hey, what are you doin' up, Lils?" Miley asked in a rather gravelly sleep filled voice.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry that I woke you." Lilly answered half-heartedly. Even though it was only partially true it really was nothing. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

"Uh-huh, come on Lil. I've known you forever; tell me what's up?" Miley prodded, knowing her best friend didn't let anything get in the way of her precious sleep. They had been through enough with each over the years that both young women had a sixth sense about the other one.

"I'll be fine; I think it's just the stress of school and work, ya know finals coming up and all. Don't worry about it," Lilly lied.

"Okay, well if ya wanna talk about ya know where I am," Miley said as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her room.

"Thanks Miles. Love you," replied Lilly as gave her best friend half a hug.

"Oh you know it. Now I'm back to happy town! G'night!" laughed Miley with a goofy grin as she turned and slipped back into her bedroom and shut the door.

_Weirdo. But she's my weirdo._ Lilly made her way back to her own bed. Maybe in the morning everything would be clearer. And maybe then she could actually talk to Miley and figure this out. Because if this was more than just a dream, she had some serious thinking to do about her ultra-conservative, boy crazy, straight best friend.

**Thanks for making it this far! Your reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I updated this a lot sooner than I thought I would. Thanks for all those of you read and reviewed the first chapter. I wasn't really sure if I was going to continue this story but I think I am just going to she where it leads. For those of you are looking for alot of Liley fluff, I don't know that this story is going to have lot of it but...that all depends on the direction it takes.**

** I hope you all are enjoying it, it's a bit different than your typical Liley story but I'm hoping that it is a bit more realistic. Unfortunately, our society doesn't just accept love no matter who the people are, so these are sorta my thoughts on the struggle one would have when being in love with their best friend but knowing they probably will never be with them.**

** BUT, this will have a happy ending :)**

**As usual: I don't own Disney or Hannah Montana. And I'm not entirely sure what to do with the Hannah element of this story. Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So whadaya think it means?"

"Well you're either crazy, in love or crazy in love."

"God, you are so unhelpful," Lilly somewhat growled. After leaving her apartment this morning rather awkwardly, Lilly had gone to her 9AM comm. studies class where she then proceeded to drag her friend Samantha Dubois to get breakfast/lunch with her. She needed a translation on what was going on with her dreams, and since her usual cohort was at the center of those dreams, she recruited the next best thing.

"What? I'm sorry but what else do you want me to say? Maybe….ok, how 'bout this….you and Miley have been friends since…I dunno….uh forever. You obviously care about her a lot, I mean I don't know another pair of best friends who are as in synch as you two. You guys are so close it's scary sometimes and y'all look out for each other. Maybe it's just some wacked out way that your brain is showing what y'all are." Sam stated. She had met Lilly and Miley their freshman year during orientation week and the trio hit off from the beginning. Sam was coincidentally from Tennessee, Miley's home state.

"By having me undress my best friend? And I don't just mean with my eyes," Lilly replied.

"Well maybe….so it's a lil different-"

"More like a lot different," Lilly interrupted.

" – but that doesn't mean your true desire is your best friend," said Sam. Thinking for a second an idea popped into her head. "When was the last time you went out on a date?...Scratch that. When was the last time you even kissed a guy?"

"Sam," scowled Lilly.

"See ya can't even think about it, it's been so long. I think we may have found a reason for the dreams," stated a rather smug Samantha.

"And why would my lack of a love life have anything to do with the dreams?" Lilly asked quizzically. She wasn't really putting together the connection but from the look on Sam's delighted face she had a feeling an explanation was forthcoming.

"It's because you are sexual frustrated." Sam simply stated.

"I'm sexually frustrated." Lilly repeated with a look that screamed 'what-the-hell.' " And you pulled that one out of your ass because I haven't been on a date in over a year and a half?? Ok, now I think you are the loca one mi amiga."

"Seriously Lil, think 'bout it. You two are basically each others counterparts. She's the PB and you're the J. Batman and Robin. The dynamic duo. Your subconscious is putting her in the place a guy normally would be because that's what you want in a relationship. Whether or not it's with a guy or a girl, she exemplifies what you want, what you desire. Don't mean you're necessarily in love with her though," ended Sam.

"I never knew you could be so deep Sam. Or well….maybe it's my brain that's being deep. That actually makes alotta sense," Lilly said, slightly relieved that she at least had some type of explanation.

"Now as for the you enjoyin' it part, I dunno….I guess it could go either way. Or maybe you just go both ways," Sam said, smirking.

"There are times when I really wonder why I introduced myself to you freshmen year," Lilly remarked.

"It was because I was just so gosh darn cute," joked Sam with a big grin. "Why dontcha talk to her 'bout it. It'll take her by surprise at first but she's your best friend; she won't abandon you. Who knows, maybe it's really sexual frustration towards her."

" Well she is probably the only woman I would ever go for, but I'd never even thought about her like that until this started," replied Lilly. "I think you've built up my confidence enough to do it."

"Anytime honey," Sam winked. "If things don't work out, ya've got my number. And if they do work out ya still have my number. Muhahaha."

"Gosh you freakin' make me look normal, you crazy person," quipped Lilly as she got up to head back to her apartment, and where her best friend more than likely was waiting to talk.

"Oh ya know you love it. Now go get your girl…..or whatever," said Sam. Lilly gave her a stare that meant all business. "Oh come on, ya know y'all would be amazingly hot together."

"That we would, but that's not the point. I'll see ya later chica," Lilly said as she waved goodbye to her friend. What she had said did make some sense….in a weird way. Lilly had wanted an explanation to he dreams and this offered a pretty good one.

_Is that really what you wanted to hear though? That you're sexually frustrated? Because there hasn't been a guy in your life? _Lilly thought about the idea a bit more as she walked back to her apartment and she kept coming back to one conclusion. _Miley is my fantasy. But as much as I would love that to be possible in reality, there is no way that would or will ever happen._

_Hell_ as she continued to think about it, _my family wouldn't even accept it. Even with as much as they love her, they are conservative when it comes to relationships. Her family is even more set in their ways than mine. And in all fairness, this is something that wouldn't even cross her mind. She would do anything for me…..but not contemplate this._

As she neared her apartment, reality set in again and Lilly knew she had to deal with this like she had been. But she knew she couldn't do that for much longer. As much as she wanted it to be a phase, she knew it wasn't and the dreams and now thoughts weren't just going to go away.

She decided she was going to talk to Miley and see what her best friend had to say before she revealed her true feelins, if she even was able to do that. But there was no way her dreams where becoming reality anytime soon, no matter how much she enjoyed them.

**AN: I noticed I kinda switched the tone abruptly at the end here and I apologize. It just kinda went a little bit differently as I was typing it out.**

** Again, thanks for sticking on this long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again I surprise myself with my updates. I know you probably appreciate it, but don't get too used to it; I'm sure when it's not a weekend I won't be able to write as much. So this chapter is a wee bit more intense than the last couple and I hope you enjoy it.**

** And I actually updated my profile in case y'all wanted to know a bit bout myself. Oh yeah, and I apologize if my story doesn't make sense; I seem to be writing like a 12AM every time so yeah, you get the idea. Sleep deprivation and the like haha. **

**Anyway enough of my psycho babble, standard disclaimers, blah de blah, you know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Miles, I'm back!" yelled Lilly upon entering the apartment, but got no response. "Miles?" As she walked into the small living area, she heard the shower running in the bathroom and quickly ascertained that her best friend and now secret love was indisposed at the moment.

While making her way back to the apartment, Lilly came to a conclusion that she finally had decided to accept. She was indeed in love with her best friend; no matter what the world thought of it, that's what it was. She had also decided though that she wanted her best friend to be happy, so if that meant only ever loving her as a best friend, that was what she would do.

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her though. She still planned on telling her about the dreams, just to see what her reaction was. Sure they had always flirted playfully with each other, but maybe, just maybe, she hoped there was that .0001 chance there was something more. She knew they had a special friendship, different than others, but maybe there was a shot that it was really a lot different.

Lilly continued to contemplate, somewhat satisfied with what she came up with, when there was a knock at the door. Getting up off the coach, she made her way to the front door and pressed her eye to the peephole. A small groan escaped her lips when she saw who it was but she decided, against her better judgment, to open the door.

Standing before her was one of the last people she wanted to see; him. Joe. The ex. He was about 6'1, light brown hair, light brown eyes, and somewhere between lanky and nicely built. Joe Garadi was Miley's ex-boyfriend. Well, at least one of them. They had met just after Lilly and Miley had graduated high school and dated during that summer. When that fall rolled around, he went off to school at Humboldt State and they tried to work it long distance. Lilly knew it wouldn't last, and she was right. He was an asshole within two weeks of leaving. That was two years ago.

Miley had shed way too many tears over him and Lilly wasn't about to let that happen again. Just like those before and after him, Joe broke her heart and Lilly helped, if not completely put the pieces back, comfort her enough to move on to another.

"What do you want Joe?"

"Well hello to you too Lilly. Can't a guy come visit his friends?" Joe said innocently.

"We are not your friends anymore Joe. Miley's busy anyway, why don't you just go."

"I want to make things right with her Lilly. I know what I did was stupid and I was young and immature. If I knew then what I know now I never would have ended things with her then." Joe said. "I'm in love with her."

Lilly felt her blood begin to boil. "If you really were in love with her, you would have come to that conclusion right after you hurt her. As a matter of fact, you wouldn't have hurt her at all, if indeed you _love_ her." Lilly said coldly.

"I do. And I want to be with her more than anything." Joe said. "I'm not that immature, stupid kid you once knew. I know what it feels like to love someone and hurt when you can't be with them."

And that is what sent Lilly over the edge. Anger, passion and pent up desire took her over completely.

"Do you even know what it feels like? Do you Joe? Because I think you don't." Lilly was getting extremely worked up and on the verge of tears. "To love someone, and know you can never, ever be with them?"

"Don't give me that, you know I do. You know I've felt that for her." Joe replied.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You had her. You had a chance with her and you fucked up. You showed her how much of an idiot you really are. How much of a_boy_ you really are. You screwed up and you don't deserve her. Just like every other fuckin' guy who has come around and used her." She had come so close to screaming that she hadn't heard the shower turn off. "And ya know what? Every fuckin' time I have been the one she comes back to, the one that picks up the pieces and tells her so-and-so was just another piece of shit like every other guy. And every single time, I have unknowingly fallen more and more in love with her.

"I have watched her go through the pain and the hurt, and I am the one who puts her back together when all I really want to do is be the one who loves her. Because I can and do love her like no one else in the world will. But I will never get that chance. I will never be able to do that. So don't you dare say you love her. Don't you dare say you know how I feel because you will never……_never_ know how I feel," Lilly finished as she gritted her teeth. With adrenaline still coursing through her body, she realized at that moment she had verbalized her admission of love for the first time.

Joe was taken aback by the amount of aggression and love that had just been put on display for him by the fiery blonde. "I-I-I'm…sorry Lilly. I…….."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. As he senses slowly began to recover from the shock of the intense verbal whipping he had just received, he began to realize there was a lot more to the sassy blonde in front of him than meets the eye. She really did love her best friend and would do anything for her, even combat her ex-boyfriend.

"Don't say anything. Just go." Lilly went to open the door but was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Lilly, wait." She turned to face him with a look of pure anger and passion. "You're right. I will never feel what you do; just make sure is always taken care of. She deserves the world." Joe admitted in defeat. Even though it wasn't him, he knew Miley would always be able to count on her best friend.

And with that, he opened that door and left.

Lilly rested her forehead against the now closed door and closed her eyes. She has just admitted to herself and her best friends ex that she cared more deeply about Miley than anyone else in her life. As her mind processed what had just happened, she was surprised by herself. Even before she realized she was in love, she would defend Miley fiercely; now she was a force not to be reckoned with. So transfixed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear or see Miley come into the room.

"Lilly?"

Lilly froze. _Ohmigod, ohmigod,ohmigod…..how much of that did she hear? Way to go Truscott, you may have just completely screwed up your friendship._ Lilly stared back at the door for one last second before she turned to confront the inevitable. There standing where Joe had been five minutes before was the love of her life, not scared or disgusted, but with a look of genuine concern and…..something else Lilly couldn't quite identify.

"Ya wanna have that talk now Lils?"

**I know, I hate cliffhangers too. But it fits so well. Lemme know what ya think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody, again I have another update for you. This chapter was a lot harder for me to write because the other three were actually similar to situations I've been in and I had to create this one almost completely from fiction. I think there are gunna be like two maybe three more chapters to this story, but again it depends.**

** I think the next chapter will have the explanation of the title for y'all. It's a song title if that helps any of you maybe guess it. I know some of you may have been wondering why my stories are rather short; I have to a tendency to write like a scientist or reporter getting start to the point, but whatever. I like it and I feel it still has the depth.**

**Anyway, ya know the disclaimer crap, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So you heard all of that huh?" Lilly asked trying to gauge her best friend. Like she had earlier reasoned, Miley didn't seem to be upset but that didn't mean she wasn't. The fact that she was staring Lilly down and wearing only her bathrobe only helped to make the situation more difficult for Lilly.

"Yeah, I did." Miley leaned against the counter across from where Lilly was standing. "I never knew you felt that way Lils. I mean I know you were mad about Joe and everything but –

"Miles I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way, well the way I had it planned I didn't really want you to find out at all because I care about you too much to not have you in my life. If this makes things awkward and you hate me now I understand, but I'm not gunna lie it would kill me to not have you around," Lilly rambled, her gaze shifting between Miley's eyes and the floor.

"Whoa Lils calm down, I could never hate you. You are my best friend. I mean, yeah we've had our problems but you've always been there for me. For every guy who broke my heart, for all the frustrations of growing up, through all the drama caused because of Hannah, you were always there when I needed you." Miley had an unmistakable look in her eyes. "I could never hate you Lil because Lil……Lilly I'm in love with you."

Lilly looked up, her heart stopping. "Best friend say what?" Lilly said stealing one of Miley's trademark lines. Could this at all be possible? As far as she knew Miley had always been interested in guys, more like crazy about guys; she had never mentioned anything about an attraction towards women. Then again, she thought the exact same thing about herself.

"That right there," Miley said pointing towards the door, "What you said to Joe. That is more than any guy has ever done for me. And while I was listening to you, I realized that you are right. No matter what has happened with any guy, you have always been the one to put me back together. You have never intentionally hurt me and I can always depend on you Lil. You're my best friend and you always will be, no matter what happens on this crazy journey we call life."

Lilly's moment of hope was suddenly deflated. _All of this emotion and I get all excited thinking she really means she loves me but she only means it as my best friend. I _so_ got my hopes up right there and she completely took what I said the wrong way. I mean I guess that's ok, she knows how important she is to me but that isn't what I freakin' meant. Why can something so wrong, be so close to being right and then just not happen? What is the world doing to me?_

"Oh, ok. So you love me because I'm a great best friend. Sorry I totally thought we were talking about a different level, ya know since I kinda freaked when you walked in and I completely went off on Joe and told him I was slowly falling in love with you and then you wanted to talk and I didn't really know what to say and -"

Miley pushed off the counter she was leaning against and stopped Lilly's rambling by pushing her up against the door she was still standing near. Surprised, slightly frightened and completely turned on by Miley's sudden movement and the fact that she was nearly naked against her, Lilly wasn't quite sure what to make of the brunette now standing over her with their bodies so close.

"No Truscott. You heard me right the first time." Miley grinned, thoroughly sending Lilly over the edge. As both pairs of blue eyes locked, Lilly could have sworn she saw lust flash through Miley's stare. "I'm in love with you."

Lilly was in a complete state of shock that she couldn't move. She wanted to kiss Miley, kiss her best friend and the love of her life but she was so surprised for a second time in three minutes that she could not move at all. _Whoa._ Lilly's mind was blown.

As if reading her thoughts Miley said, "And even though I really want to do what I may just do in another second if I'm not careful, I have more I need to say."

"Miles, you don't have to say anything. If I know you as well as I know I do, I know what you're thinkin' and feelin'," Lilly said as she regained her composure. She didn't realize she had wanted Miley for so long and now that she was within reach, it was taking ever ounce of her self control not to jump her right then and there.

"I know, but I need to. I need you to feel the intensity of what I felt listenin' to you talk to Joe. Listenin' to you fight for me." Lilly hadn't thought of it in that way but in a way that is exactly what she had just done. Miley stepped back to relieve the sexual tension building a bit before she continued. "I have loved you for a long time Lil. And up until just know, I never realized I was _in _love with you. I have always thought you were one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, inside and out but I convinced myself that it was just admiration for a friend." She paused thinking of how to work what she was about to say. "Lils, I could never love another woman, another person like I love you and up until just now I was scared of the idea since I didn't really think it was ever possible to be with you. I had resigned to loving you as your best friend. But I'm not afraid anymore because I know you will always be with me on this one no matter what."

Miley paused for about half a second to think. "Is this what kept you up the other night, something about me and you? When I told ya you could talk to me?"

"Yeah, sorta." Lilly replied. "I actually had a dream, one of many that I have had over the past like six months or so. And it really got me going and confused because I didn't think that I could actually be in love with my best friend."

"So what was up with these dreams?" Miley inquired.

"Well, how 'bout I tell you later? Or better yet," Lilly smirked, her thoughts replaced with her lust filled dreams, "I can just show you. There is something you have to do though."

Miley noticed Lilly's smirk and flirted back with a husky reply, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Come here." Lilly whispered huskily pulling Miley to her by the collar of her shirt. Both had similar thoughts running through their heads as their lips met for the first time. The sensations that overtook them instantly were beyond compare to anything either of them had felt in their lives. The softness of each others lips, the skin under each others hands, the scent of their perfume all mingled together in the most exhilarating five seconds of their lives. Tentatively they both pulled away from each other, Lilly afraid all of this was just another dream.

Staring back at her this time, instead of her bedroom ceiling in the black night were the clear cerulean blue eyes of her best friend. Relief flooded through her body as she confirmed that this was indeed reality. "I am sooo glad this isn't just another dream."

"Ah, so this is what your dreams were about." Miley giggled feigning innocence to the subject matter. Truthfully, she had previously had dreams and thoughts similar to those of Lilly and she was ecstatic that this was actually happening. Miley continued to flirt, "So what else did you do in these dreams of yours?

"You." Lilly purred completely serious as she stared into her soon to be lover's eyes with an intensity and desire that could have melted glaciers. With that Lilly kissed Miley for the second time, reigniting the passion that was smoldering inside the young women. This second kiss was far more passionate than the previous one as pent up desires were let loose. Both girls felt a need for the other so strong and so indescribable that both frightened and excited them at the same time.

Miley couldn't have been more happy. "I love you Lilly," she moaned as Lilly moved Miley's neck.

Propelled by Miley's voice, Lilly pushed forward quickly steering Miley towards and then up onto the kitchen table. In the same movement, she also undid the tie keeping Miley's bathrobe closed. Staring down into Miley's eyes she felt like she was on top of the world, "I love you too Miles. I want to make you the happiest women on the planet."

"By loving me, you already have," Miley whispered before she pulled Lilly down to her again, with the deepest most passionate kiss yet. And with that, they expressed their love, need and desire for each other in ways previous unknown to them both.

**Hope y'all still like it, you know the drill!**

**And that one last review about the cookies, freakin' loved it! hehe **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. Sorry for the wait. It was a combination of writers block and a whole lot of writing for journalism , tv production and French. I really like this chapter and it's a bit longer than the rest.**

**I'm not sure if this is the end or not, I guess it depends what by brain decides later.**

**Standard disclaimers, ya know the deal. So bring it on!**

* * *

Chp. 5

For the first time since she could remember, Lilly slept all the way through the night. Well, she didn't exactly sleep that much, but she was no longer woken up because her dreams confused her. Now all she could think and feel about her dreams was that they felt right. Not surprising they were still about the gorgeous woman beside her she called best friend and now lover.

Thinking about how peaceful she looked, Lilly admired Miley's slumbering form. Lilly played with the brunette locks her hand was resting in while she soaked up not only her best friend's amorous scent but the very essence that made her love her. _She is so perfect. I can't believe she's mine_, Lilly thought staring at the brunette's angelic face. As she tucked a strand of her lover's luxurious mane behind her ear, Lilly let her hand linger on her cheek, gently caressing Miley's self proclaimed perfect skin.

Leaning forward the few inches between their faces, Lilly lightly kissed Miley's forehead. "I love you Miles, I am yours forever," Lilly said as settled her head just above Miley's.

While Lilly had been thinking about her new found love, Miley too had similar thoughts running through her head as she slept. The sound of Lilly's voice woke her and Lilly felt Miley smile into her neck. Not yet opening her eyes, Miley nuzzled Lilly's neck, kissing her softly. "I heard that," Miley said with a sly grin.

"Oh did you?" Lilly said smirking. "Whatcha gun' do 'bout it?"

"This." Miley delivered what was intended to be a quick kiss but it was lengthened by both pairs of lips simply because of there newly revealed feelings towards each other. After they broke the kiss, Lilly's eyes stayed closed for a few seconds longer.

"I could get really used to waking up like that," Lilly said as she kissed Miley again.

"Well good because I don't ever want to not wake up next to you." Miley said, gazing into Lilly's eyes as she twirled a blonde strand of hair between her fingers. This was one of the most amazing moments she had ever experienced and she never thought she would be sharing it with her best friend. Deep down, a small part of her had always hoped but she just normally pushed it out of her head.

Lilly shifted her body so her head was propped up by her elbow. "Would you have even thought yesterday you'd be wakin' up here this mornin' with me?" Lilly asked pretty much reading Miley's thoughts.

"No," Miley admitted. "But I never knew how much I wanted this until last night and I never want to give it up." Miley said almost getting teary eyed. "You are my world now Lillian Truscott and when it comes down to it, I think you really have been my world for awhile now. And no one will ever come between that."

"You make me want and love you even more, if that is at all possible," Lilly said sincerely. "Even if this had never happened, I want you to know you have made me a better person from the moment we met, simply by being in my life."

Lilly felt as if all was right on the world. Nothing was impossible as long as Miley was by her side and together they could overcome any obstacle in their way. No matter what adversities they may have to face, together they would be unstoppable. _Even figure out a way to make our parents accept us._

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by Miley's lips on her own. As she pulled back Miley said, "You know exactly what to say, ya know that Lil? If I even for second thought this was just a random best friends hook up thing that ends awkwardly and things are never normal again, any doubt of that would have been erased the minute I woke up, " Miley said, as her emotions began to express themselves in her tear filled eyes. "You have given me so much over the years and now you have completed me in the past 24 hours. Not just in a physical sense but deeper and more powerful than that. I've found what I've been lookin' for and she's been here right in front of me.

"Oh Miles…don't cry. 'Cuz then I'll cry," Lilly said with a sniffle/laugh. "Ok, so I already am…whatever."

"I'm sorry for everything you went through with all of the guys and other stuff….Jake, Joe, the Jonas', all the rest….." Miley laughed. "I never noticed they all started with 'J'."

"Miles, don't apologize. I had just as many," Miley gave her a look. "…ok, maybe not as many but we both had our guys and drama that ensued from them. We didn't know at the time we really wanted each other. Hell, I think the first time I actually said I was in love with you was when I went off on Joe last night."

"And you sure progressed from admitting your feelings to acting on them pretty quick there Lils," Miley said with a mischievous smirk. "Which reminds me," Miley purred throatily as she quickly rolled over so that she was straddling Lilly's waist, "I have something to finish."

Lilly laughed, "You mean last night wasn't enough? Let's see there was the kitchen, the hallway, your bedroom, _my _bedroom……we pretty much hit every surface of the apartment in one night. Oh I know what we didn't get…the bathroom"

"Well we have a lotta catchin' up to do and years to…._perfect_ ourselves," Miley stared down at Lilly with a naughty grin. "And it's not like you didn't enjoy it, Miss-dear-Lord-do-that-again-Miles. Yes…….uh huh….yeah, I believe those were your exact words."

"Pshhh you got so lucky. If I hadn't known you for…for…...well forever, you never would have gotten up to bat," Lilly teased.

"You get just so darn cute when ya don't have a comeback sweetheart," Miley said with a laugh.

"That was so a legitimate comeback and you-" Lilly was quickly silenced when Miley put a finger to her lips.

"Ok I love you and all, but there is way too much talking going on right now," Miley said as she caught Lilly in a deeply passionate kiss. "I'm yours forever Lilly."

This time Miley was in charge and she took the reigns with gusto. Moving from Lilly's lips, she placed light kisses down her jaw line until she reached her lover's neck. Miley breathed in Lilly's perfume mixed with her natural scent and pheromones which only proceeded to further drive her forward in her lust filled quest to please and fulfill both herself and Lilly.

In reverse to the dream Lilly had had just two days before, Lilly let out a soft moan letting Miley knew she hit the weak spot on Lilly's neck. As Lilly's hands lay entangled in Miley's hair near the base of her neck, Miley's right hand began to wander. Just before her destination was reached, Lilly's cell phone went off, which had been laying on the night stand next to the bed.

The jarring sound of Carrie Underwood's _Twisted_, temporarily stopped Miley's focusing.

_It's twisted_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what_

_I might never understand it_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gonna love you, even if it's wrong_

"I've always loved your ringtone, but it rings even more true now," she said cracking up as he assault on Lilly's neck slowed. "Ring tone…rings true….get it… haha….I funny even when I not try."

"Uh huh, hilarious, could you like….I dunno, ignore the phone and go back to what you were doing?"

"Only because I love you," Miley said her attention back to her gorgeous lover. Deciding to approach differently, she began to work her way down Lilly's neck to her chest, pushing Lilly up closer to the headboard as she did so. As she reconnected with Lilly's lips a final time before she made her descent, Carrie Underwood could be heard again, this time along with knocking on the apartment door.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lilly yelled, as she grabbed her phone, looking at the ID and flipping it open all in one motion. "Sam, I love you but you have horrible timing."

"Well I'm at the door, come get it. I wanna know how things went," Sam said. _Lilly didn't sound super happy. Hopefully they are both here and Miley didn't freak on Lil._

Lilly groaned, thought about it for a second and then figuring there was no way around it, decided to comply with her friends request. "Fine, just give us a sec."

'_Give us a sec.' We'll at least they are both there. And talking. I think._ Sam pondered for another minute as she heard scurrying behind the closed door. _What are they doing?_ She thought until the door in front of her opened revealing Lilly in her bathrobe.

"You look like you just got up. Please don't tell me you guys got in a fight," Sam asked with concern filling her voice as she stepped into the apartment.

Right on cue, Miley stepped from behind the door hugging Lilly from behind and settling her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I wouldn't exactly call it a fight. Well maybe the part where you went off on Joe," Miley said looking at Lilly.

"But definitely the make up part of a fight. We did do that, " Lilly said, finishing Miley's thought.

"A lot," Miley added.

"Four times," Lilly added as well. "Almost five."

Taking a second to catch on, the revelation in Sam's head was like a light bulb going off. "Oooohh, so that's why I have horrible timing. Y'all were about to get it on without me."

All three young women burst out laughing, "Oh we love you Sam, you are too much."

Sensing the sexual tension in the room, Sam decided to make an executive action. "Ok, since y'all are 'bout ready to jump each other I will leave now. The way I figure you guys have a lot to figure out right now, so if you need anything gimme a call. And I wanna know about this going off on Joe thing. Sounds like drama. Love you guys." Sam gave them both a hug which was more of a Sam sandwich than anything, and went to leave.

"Thanks Sam, for everything," Lilly said. "You are an amazing friend."

"You're welcome guys. Ok, I am off, I will talk to you guys later. I'm thinking like tomorrow or the next day depending on how long it takes for your appetites to be…..satisfied," Sam laughed as she headed out the door.

"Bye Sam," Miley said smiling as she shut the door. "Now," she said untying Lilly's bathrobe and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her against her, "where were we?"

**Thanks for staying on this far. It took longer to write and I put more time into so I hope y'all enjoy it. And I hope the deeper connection of their relationship is understood; I know my writings are sometimes brief.**

**Thanks for your feedback and if this is the last of this story, I hope it was a good different version of what y'all love. **


End file.
